The Tale
by Lord of Demise
Summary: One scientists view from inside of Umbrella.


November 27, 1987

Umbrella Research Laboratory

Arklay Forest

I began working at this lab almost four years ago. Back then, I would never have thought just what kind of work I was going to be doing. The experiments on animals, insects, and humans were a gross and perverse use of the natural world, but after a while...you get used to it.

You get used to the screams of terror and pain, their pitiful attempts to beg for their life. Slowly, over time, I began to enjoy my work. But it was not hearing them beg that was the cause of my joy, it was the satisfaction of having created something new and deadly after months of work and advancing the field of bioengineering.

Eight months later.

July 1, 1988

The most exciting news yet! We have begun research on the Tyrant! Both Dr. Wesker and Dr. Birkin are to be the leaders of the project. The report from the Genetic Research Department states that "very few people have the proper DNA to become a Tyrant. We estimate that about 10 candidates are in the United States." This was not encouraging. How were we supposed to find one person let alone ten out of six million!

July 2, 1988

We've decided to check the nearby hospital in Raccoon City. We will slip small doses of the virus in the patients to see if there are any "candidates" among those there.

July 5, 1988

Success! One patient is having positive effects to the virus. We'll be administering the anti-virus to the other patients in order to cover up anything we might have missed. My fellow scientists and I are developing a plan to remove the patient from the hospital.

July 15, 1988

Well, all of our planning was completely worthless. The candidate was released from the hospital today. Now all we have to do is have a few of our "agents" abduct the candidate.

July 16, 1988

Finally we can begin our work. I've been anticipating this day since the project was announced. First up is the administration and mutation of the virus in the subject. After that, they will be placed into a controlled to begin the controlled mutations. We will be taking him out of the environment intermittently to conduct the muscular surgeries that will enhance its combat abilities. This is the epitome of our research. This project will usher us into a new age of viral research for Umbrella with those of us on the Tyrant Project leading the way. This is our time!

Two years later

December 23, 1990

Umbrella Research Laboratory

Beneath Spencer Mansion

Unfortunate news. Dr. Albert Wesker has left, and is moving up into the administrative offices! The genius in whom he inspired in his fellow colleagues will be lost. The Tyrant Project is moving into the second stage. We'll be beginning its combat accentuation with the muscular enhancement surgeries. The specimen still, unfortunately, retains memories of what it was before we happened across it. We therefore keep it sedated around the clock. But the surgeries require that the subject be partly conscious, meaning too much anesthesia could potentially kill the subject while undergoing the surgery.

January 1, 1991

Midnight

Mansion Grounds

HAPPY NEW YEAR ONE AND ALL! Despite us being nothing but scientists, we still managed to throw one hell of a party. Some of the newer doctors raided the wine cellar to celebrate the New Year, so now, as I look out around me, I see that most of the partygoers are passed out or temporarily robbed of movement. I myself have had a few but am still able to write this entry. Dr. Octavius is passed out a few feet away holding a whole bottle as if it were a small child with a grin plastered to his face. Jeez. Oh well. The nights still young. So... You'll have to excuse me now; there are still bottles to be opened. Cheers!

January 1, 1991

Noon

Sleeping Quarters

Can't write. Splitting headache. Must rest.

January 2, 1991

Umbrella Research Labs

Spencer Mansion

Never will I drink so god damn much! My head still hurts. Nothing new on the Tyrant Project. It had to be temporarily halted due to most of the staff being incapacitated for the past day. However, during that time the subject has evolved enough to finally be called the T-001 Tyrant. The first of its kind.

Four years later.

July 31, 1995

Umbrella Research Labs

Spencer Mansion

Dr. Wesker has returned. Many of us who still remember his work are overjoyed at seeing that he might continue his work with Dr. Birkin's G-Virus. The Tyrant has been moved into suspended animation to allow for complete homeostasis between the subject and the T-Virus. The female subject that has been here since 1967 has been terminated. This was ordered after she ripped the face off of several researchers. In my opinion, it was about time this happened. This was a mercy killing. You can't look at it any other way.

Three years later.

May 11, 1998

Umbrella Research Labs

Spencer Mansion

T-VIRAL SPILL! The underground labs are completely contaminated. We have had to seal it off completely. Most of the mansion still remains unaffected. All research has been halted. No one is allowed outside the mansion grounds. All unauthorized communications have been stopped. We are in a total lockdown.

May 12, 1998

Spencer Mansion

Some of the other members who were outside the labs have now become infected. We have limited amounts of the anti-virus. Not everyone will survive this incident.

May 15, 1998

Spencer Mansion

Even more people have become infected! They're falling ill left and right. Why aren't any of the anti-viral treatments working? Are we just supposed to die? So far I've been fortunate. I will keep living and I will survive this, this catastrophe.

May 19, 1998

Spencer Mansion

Today I witnessed something I will never forget. The Keeper attacked and killed one of the guards. I ran for my room before he decided to attack me. No one can still get out. Despite this, I will persevere.

May 21, 1998

Spencer Mansion

This is the end. Despite everything, everyone has turned into zombies. I am holed up here in this dingy room with a 9mm I managed to find. Even now, I can hear them scratching at the door. Their unearthly moans echo through the door. They will not eat me alive. I refuse to give them that pleasure. I will only use one bullet. To anyone unfortunate enough to find this: if you survive this hellhole, please, find my two brothers and sister. Tell them the truth about how I died. No doubt Umbrella would have fabricated a story to explain this incident. Their names are Jason, Justin, and Jennifer. They must know the truth!

Signed

Dr. Jacob Harman

Truth


End file.
